Tales of World War Z
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Bailey Scram is on her way to fill out the article she needs to complete, and hears the stories that are untold to anyone else but herself. Now, the clues come together and she finds out how the zombies came into view.
1. Chapter One: Marcy's Tales

CHAPTER ONE: Marcy's Tale

Checking for my stuff, rumaging my hands through my bag, I hear the door to the coffeeshop open quickly. Sitting up, I look to see a girl with dark red hair, misty green eyes, and a scar on her left eyebrow down to her bottom right of her lip, eneters the shop and strides towards me.

Me: "Hello! You must be Marcy?"

Marcy sits down and crosses her arms.

Marcy: "Yes. And you are Miss Scab?"

I laugh slightly: "No, ma'am. I am Miss Bailey Scran. I'm a journalist for the 'Memorial Writes' article. I am looking for some World War Z survivors, and I found you."

Marcy smirks slightly: "Yeah. I am survived I ever lived. Now what's the questions?"

Pulling out a notebook and pen, I ready the utencils and put on my glasses. I lift my head and nod: "What were you doing when you heard zombies attack?"

Marcy sneers: "I was shopping with a friend in Audrey's Closets. Her name was Sinthy Bredwire, my best friend. I was looking through blouses in the closets in the back of the store."

Me: "How did you hear about the zombies?"

Marcy: "The man at the checkout screams and I see him fall to the floor. Over him is some pyscho, biting his arm. I knew this wasn't good, so I leaped into the closet, pulling my friend behind me. I clpsed the door softly and hid without a noise in the back."

Me: "What happened after that?"

Marcy looks to the floor and frowns: "Sinthy was towards the front. A hanger dropped from the ceiling and I heard something come to the closet. Then, a bang. The closet flew opened and my friend was pulled away from me. I heard her scream and thought I was next. Luckily, I heard a SWAT team come down. I used this chance of freedom to run."

Me: "What was going through your mind?"

Marcy looks to the ceiling and she grits her teeth: "I am going to die, was all I said. I had very little faith in my puny self."

I write down the last few key words: "Now what happened?"

Marcy takes a quick sip of her coffee and places it back down gingerly: "I looked around and saw people screaming and getting bit everywhere. Cars smashed into the buildings and I thought I had no way out of this mess. So, I dived under a truck and hid until it was quiet."

Me: "What happened to the zombies?"

Marcy: "I dunno! They were just gone after that!"

Me: "Were there any humans left?"

Marcy: "Only one."

Me: "Really? Go on about him or her."

Marcy blushes: "It was a him. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes. I didn't find interest in him yet, since my life was just bejng threatened. So I ran to him and met him. He said his name was Andy Thompson."

Me: "So, so are you saying you fell in love with him?"

Marcy: "Ask that later!"

Me: "Okay, okay! Anyways, how did it feel to be the only humans left in your town?"

Marcy hunches her shoulders: "I was always used to death having my mother and two sisters die when I was young. I got used to it; however, this was different. A sharp pang of guilt and thought that I will have to do everything I can to survive."

Nodding, I write down her reply: "What did you do after you met Andy?"

Marcy: "I knew I had to survive off of food and water, so I asked if we could drive a car down to another city or gas station on the way to the nearest town. He said yes. So, he grabbed a nearby car that was still running and drove it as fast as he could. When we reached the gas station, it was almost too late."

Me: "What happeened to it? Be descriptive on the looks and people."

Marcy: "Everyone was running in and out while they still had time. Obviously, these people had the ability to get whatever they needed, luckily. Around, fires bloomed across the grass and I knew if we didm't hurry, we'd be in trouble. So we entered."

Me: "Wow. What was it like? What did you do and get?"

Marcy: "Around us, people were getting beat and killed by even just humans. Abusers were all around us. Because of that, I stayed close to Andy and grabbed the stuff. I got canned foods, medicine, and water. Before we got out, someone grabbed me by the shoulders and hauled me back. He hid me behind the cash register and began to tear off my clothing and beat me. Luckily, Andy came to the rescue and kicked the man in the face."

Me: "So abusers were just causing more trouble?"

Marcy: "Yes! And we barely made it out when the zombies came."

Me: "They did? What happened from there?"

Marcy twiddles with her fingers and her bold eyes fill with tears: "A minute before they came, a little girl offered me a bandade. She was alone and cuts scarred her everywhere. Therefore, before I could help her, a zombie burst through the automatic doors and attacked her. She got bitten and got up just before the virus reached her. She grabbed a kitchen knife and killed herself. I still remember her face to this day."

Me: "Why did she mean so much to you?"

Marcy's lips slightly curl: "I saw her getting beat, but escaping. She was so helpful and I felt like she was just like me. She was braver though, to stay there and help others."

Me: "What was going through your head?"

Marcy hesitates: "Hatred. I knew I had to survive, even though I didn't even know her name. I knew I had to survive for that girl's sake. Prevail."

Slowly, I nod in agreement: "What else happened after that?"

Shaking away the tears, Marcy coughs: "After her death, Andy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store. Though, we saw many zombies coming towards us, so we turned back around and went for the emergency exit. Andy led me out, and before shutting the door, I looked inside and found zombies all over everyone. I turned away, shut the door, and ran for it."

Me: "What did you do until then?"

Marcy: "Andy and I swept the trees until we got service on someone's phone. We called the FBI and asked if they could pick us up."

Me: "What did they say?"

Marcy: "They said it'd be hard, since a helicopter caused attention. Though, Andy and I said yes."

Quickly, I write down the key words and make all I can of this. I look up to her and nod.

Marcy: "After an hour or so, I heard lots of wind break in the distance. I wake up Andy and heard a scream. Right then and there, I knew what to do. I grabbed the flare, gestured Andy to me, and climbed a tree. Quickly, I waved the flare in the air and looked to the helicopter. Men on the helicopter shot down some zombies and flew to us."

Me: "What were you thinking?"

Marcy chuckles nervously: "Death is all that came to my small brain. Anyways, I saw zombies crawling at the bottom of the tree and knew it meant trouble. Andy grasped onto my backpack, shaking intensely. When the chopper came, I hauled Andy for the chopper. Frustrated with my sacrifice, he called me to him, and tried to stop from getting in."

Me: "So you sacrificed yourself for Andy and still made it? Would you think that if he did that to you, that he would have made that giant leap or whatever you did?"

Marcy shakes her head: "No. Andy was not agile, like myself."

I sketch the notes and nod quickly: "Please, Marcy, go on. What now?"

Marcy: "After that, I was next. A zombie bit my foot and I screeched in pain." She lifts her foot and I notice it is fake. She chuckles at my shock: "When I got on, the SWAT team quickly cut off my foot and I panted heavily. I remeber, since it was the only thing I had to think of. All it was was breath."

Me: "And you made it."

Marcy: "Barely! I am glad I did, or else those men and Andy would have died."

Me: "So, what happened once that was over?"

Marcy puts her foot back down: "The chopper took us to a ship in the middle of the ocean. They landed us smack in the middle of it and rushed us off. I saw people jumping off the boat, since they were being forced off. A couple familes were being forced into a helicopter, back to the city, since there was no longer space for them."

I watch Marcy's evey movement as she discusses her memories.

Marcy: "Andy asked the commander what he could do to let us stay on the boat. The commander told him to join the forces, and unfortunately, Andy said yes."

Me: "Did you protest to this?"

Marcy shrugs her shoulders: "I didn't love him then, but I wanted him safe. So, I tried to talk him out of it."

Me: "And it didn't work?"

Marcy chuckles: "Obviously not."

Me: "That stinks. What happened after?"

Marcy: "The commander led me to the ship's life deck and I had to sleep under some woman who cried all night for her husband that was in the army. She complained to sleep with her children, but no one ever said yes to her constant complaint."

Me: "What was life like on the boat?"

Marcy laughs: "Packed and crowded. I talked woth soldieres every now and then, but that's about it. Every day, I ate hamburgers and fries. Nothing else was accepted in my stomach as my love and worry for Andy grew and grew."

Me: "What made you confess to him?"

Marcy: "When he came back with no hand, I knew I had to get him out of it. At first, I tried to give hima friendly talk; therefore, I had to use a bigger arguement. So, I told him the truth. That I lpved him with all my heart and didn't want him to die from a zombie, but of something natutal and in my arms. He told me he felt the same."

Me: "Did he quit?"

Marcy: "No."

Me: "Then what?"

Marcy: "After a week with him, he had to leave once more. When he was gone, I barely ate and felt bad for the starving people out there. I just sat on my bed and cried."

Me: "What gave you that scar?"

Marcy: "Oh yes, I forgot! A while back, a zombie scratched my face when I lost my friend, Sinthy. It hurt, but was a mark of bravery."

Me: "I love this story. I have to admit, it is the best I've heard."

Marcy sneers to herself, amusement in her pale green eyes.

I pack up a few things; therefore, before I go, I say one more thing: "Marcy? How did this end and when did you get out?"

Marcy's eyes gleam: "When Andy came back, he cheered and told me a man found a cure. He gave me the shot and we came back to the world. After a while, we got married and I became a pregnant woman. s I gave birth to my daughter, Ellen. She is named after that girl."

Me: "So you knew the girl's name?"

Marcy begins to leave: "No. But I guessed."


	2. Chapter Two: Jamie and Wade's Pain

CHAPTER TWO: Wade and Jamie's Pain

I knock on the door of a house I am assigned to. From the inside, the door opens and a golden retriever barks at me angrily. Stepping back, I look up to see a black woman holding it back. She laughs nervously.

Jamie: "Are you Miss Scran?"

Me: "Yes, ma'am. Are you Mrs. Jamie Donaldson?"

Jamie nods her head: "I am. Are you here to interview my son and me?"

I enter the house as she gestures me in and look around: "It's a nice home."

Jamie: "It used to be better. Let's go in the dining room, and I'll get you something to drink."

She sits me down and I get out my notebook, pen, and turn to a blank page. I place my glasses on my nose and move my lips to help me concentrate: "Alright, is your son Wade here? I need to interview him as well."

Jamie: "Yes, ma'am. However, I will do most of the talking. He's only nine."

Me: "That's fine. As long as I get the story down, it's alright."

Jamie nods fondly and goes into a nearby hallway. After a few seconds, she comes out with a black boy that has a few of her same features. He faintly smiles at me and sits down. His face is plastered with scars from cuts and burns. He is the first to speak: "Are you that journalist person?"

My voice is softer than usual: "Yes. It's very nice to meet you Wade."

Jamie blocks my hand from touching his and sneers.

Me: "Sorry." I click on my pen and I stutter these words: "So, let's start with where you were when the zombies came. What were you doing?"

Jamie: "We were in my house and I was making dinner. Wade was coloring in his favorite coloring book, being that artistic little man that he is and always will be. We heard it on the news, since that was my favorite channel to listen to. Wade asked me why I was watching this, and if it were a movie trailer. I replied with a yes, since I did think it was. Now I regret those words."

Me: "Interesting..."

Wade: "I hated that day... I was just finishing my favorite drawing."

Jamie gives Wade a scolding look: "Anyways, the channel was reporting that all citizens must hide as soon as possible. They reported the fact that the zombies were coming to Applewood Parks, which was where we lived. My husband, who was alive at the time, didn't believe this. He just grabbed a knife and laughed, saying it was a silly prank or hacking."

Me: "What did you think of the report?"

Jamie: "Zombies? Please. I had no idea of such nuclear energy."

I jot down the notes and nod for her to continue the story.

Jamie: "When we heard a bang at the door and glass shatter, my husband and I froze. Of course, Wade was still coloring in his coloring book fiercely, doing everything in his power to finish that drawing. Outside, we heard crashes and booms, which ended in ear-splitting screams from other people in the neighborhood or even just some visitors. Ronald, who was my husband, peered around the corner of the kitchen. He slammed his back on the wall and put his finger over his lips to silence us. Quickly, he gestured us to go into the basement silently, and we did. Wade was still clueless, while I shut the door silently, locking it. I told him to shush and luckily, he did do so."

Wade: "I had no idea. I didn't even know what zombies were."

Jamie: "After that, I put my ear to the door and overheard my husband screaming. Screaming like never before. If it was a robber, he would of killed him easily and just shouted. However, this was something unbeatable. Then, it stopped to gurgling and suddenly, he arose to a zombie-character."

Me: "Did you see this happening or did you just assume?"

Jamie: "Oh I saw it! For some stupid reason, I was looking out the basement door. The zombie, who was Ronald, began to point to the door. As fast as I could, I shut it without another word. I put an axe on the door, hoping it will contain the zombies for a while, while I made the plans with Wade. When I ran down the steps, the power went out and Wade screamed. This caused a bang at the door."

Me: "Wade, what was going through your head while this was happening?"

Wade: "At first, I thought we were playing hide-and-seek, but I didn't want to play. But when I saw mom so scared and that scream, I knew this wasn't normal. When the power went out and the bang was at the door, I didn't know what to do. I didn't understand death."

Me: "What about you, Jamie?"

Jamie sneers: "Fear is all that I can say. Fear for my son and even my own life, to be honest. I couldn't be as brave as my husband, putting myself out there."

Me: "Thank you for telling the truth. Anyways, what next?"

Jamie: "Once I was down the steps and next to Wade, I ordered him to hide with me in the cabinet nearby. Since I practiced this in case of a tornado, I knew exactly where to go. I lead him across the cold, damp floor and hid after him in the cabinet. Just as I closed the cabinet door, I heard the door fall down the stairs and gurgles from the top of the stairs."

Me: "Did they smell odd?"

Wade: "You can smell them from miles away! I was only two, and I could smell them."

Jamie stops her talk and holds out her hand: "Where were you when this was all happening?"

I sigh: "My father was the commander of the army, so I was safe. I am now interviewing families that actually experienced all of this."

Jamie gives me an angry stare and goes on: "I heard footsteps from outside the cabinet door, and stopped breathing. Finally, I heard a yowl from the outside and then the zombies disappeared. When I checked through a small crack, they were running out the door. I ordered Wade to stand still and gave him my phone to call in case of an emergency. I peered out of the basement door and all the zombies were running for the lake. I saw them disappear under the water and gasped."

Me: "What lake was this?"

Jamie: "The one in our backyard. Or the one that _was _in our backyard."

Me: "So, they were just gone? Just like that?"

Jamie shrugs her shoulders: "Yeah. I never understood how they were gone so fast."

Me: "So what did you do after?"

Jamie: "Well, of course, I went to go get Wade. Since he was small, I could easily pick him up and take him away. I grabbed my phone and called the police; however, there was no answer but screams and shouts from the area. I thought it was over and determined to try."

I look at her in shock: "I don't get it... Where did you go next? You lived in the country, right?"

Jamie nods: "Yes. Luckily, across from us, there was a swamp. As a child, my father always taught me the way to survive. He once told me, 'One day, Jamie Elyse Sonjay, you will use these skills. A day where you will be glad I taught you them. I don't know when or where; therefore, I know it will be someday.' He always said that to me when I complained." Her eyes grow soft and she smiles slightly.

I cough to get her attention.

Jamie: "Oh, sorry. Anyways, after that, I take Wade into the woods across the street. I climbed a nearby tree, him clinging onto my back, and rested there. From my point of view, I saw fires, zombies, dead bodies, helicopters, and everything you will never normally see on a daily basis."

Me: "Wade, do you remember this view?"

Wade: "It was unforgettable."

Jamie looks at me scornfully and back up to the ceiling, crossing her arms tighter: "Wade and I slept there for the night. Below us, we saw zombies attempting to climb up to get us, but will fall and later give up."

Me: "So, they tried to get up? Why didn't they call the others?"

Jamie shrugs: "Why ask me? I don't speak zombie or read no brains."

Wade slightly snickers at her rude comment.

Rolling my eyes, I leave out my pen and snap: "Go on."

Jamie: "One morning, we finally had peace, and only a few zombies were around the area. So, I jumped down the tree, Wade on my back. I walked through the woods, and thought that we needed food. So, I knew I had to get it somewhere, and I didn't know what to hunt, since everything was nearly dead. Then, a sudden thought hit me in the head. I looked at a nearby house, the doors still open, but zombies inside. I shake my head and thought over and over that we needed food. Long-lasting food."

Me: "Was Wade ever complaining of a need for food?"

Wade nods furiously: "Oh yes! A day never passed on where I didn't."

Jamie: "So, I decided to make a stealthy plan to go into the house. Of course, I left Wade in the tree we were in before, making sure he was hidden beneath the leaves. Then, I said goodbye and ran into the house quietly. Then, I approached the kitchen, spotting a zombie in my view. The zombie was eating a piece of human arm, his eyes bulging out of his head almost. I nearly puked at the blood, since I was never good with that type of stuff. When the zombie was out of sight, I sneaked into the cabinet and grabbed some food. Then, I heard a growl behind me."

Wade gasps: "Oh my goodness! I just now remember this part! I forgot it until just now."

Jamie ignores him and goes on: "A zombie flexed his jaws at me, his hair all messy and eyes bleeding. I stuttered at his appearance and barely was able to move. He came closer to me and I held my breath to hide my fear. Right then and there, he turned away and a whisper came through his voice, 'I no normal... I different from the zombies. I give grace.' And just like that, he left the area and I grabbed the food quickly. Then, I had the chance to leave, panting."

Me: "What did you think after that?"

Jamie: "I am not sure. But soon after, I remember that I was full of confusion. I had no idea why he did that and nearly soiled my pants."

We all end up in laughter.

Me: "Anything after?"

Jamie: "All I remember is that we finally called the attention to a helicopter. It picked us up, pulling us to safety. Then, we were able to land onto a nearby boat, known as the 'Protector'. Wade and I were glad to be safe, and days later, glad to hear that a cure was found."

Me: "Then you just left?"

Jamie nods: "Yes we did. Now, I have to get dinner ready. Goodbye, miss."

I wave my hand to the family: "Thank you. Oh, and good luck to you both. Nice meeting you."


End file.
